Oh, What A Tangled Web
Oh, What A Tangled Web is the second episode of the second season. Plot Dan and Kara pretend to have jobs and tell Becky that she can have a party in the station. As a result, they eventually run into trouble with Mr. King. Cast and Characters Main Cast * George Carlin as Mr. Conductor * Didi Conn as Stacy Jones * Tom Jackson as Billy Twofeathers * Erica Luttrell as Kara Cupper * Ari Magder as Dan Jones * Danielle Marcot as Becky * Brian O'Connor as Schemer The Flexitoon Puppeteers * Jonathan Freeman as Tito Swing * Olga Felgemacher-Marin as DiDi * Craig Marin as Rex * Peter Baird as Grace Bass * Kenny Miele as Grace Bass * Alan Semok as Tex Guest Starring * Mart Hulswit as J.B. King * Aurelio Padron as Felix Perez Mentioned Characters * Duck (mentioned) * Edward (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) * Diesel (mentioned) * James (mentioned) Thomas Stories * Diesel's Devious Deed Diesel, thinking Duck was responsible for the Freight Cars laughing at him, spreads rumors about him giving cruel nicknames to the big engines. * No Joke for James James tricks Thomas into thinking he was supposed to take the express, but ends up getting in trouble for it. Jukebox Band Segment Song * Mama Don't Allow Trivia * In the Fox Family version, some scenes have been noticeably cut down or omitted all together: ** The Jukebox Band segment was edited out completely. ** Mr. Conductor's explanation of what happened to Duck after the story was trimmed down. ** No Joke For James was omitted. ** The scenes of Dan apologizing to Stacy and Kara apologizing to Billy were edited. * This episode reveals that there's a "Shining Time Community Theater" in town. * Mr. Conductor reveals another Indian Valley landmark: Swan Lake. * The camera angles used for the Jukebox Puppet Band performance in this episode are interesting as they give the viewer the perspective of looking at performers on an elevated stage. * The episode's title is often mistakenly attributed as being a line by Shakespeare. The line was actually written by Sir Walter Scott in 1808 for the poem Marmion. The relevant lines from the poem reads, "Oh what a tangled web we weave; When first we practice to deceive." * This is the first appearance of Aurelio Padron as Felix Perez, owner and operator of the Perez Pronto Bus Company. * The Northern Star from 'Tis A Gift makes a return appearance but except Billy mentioned it as the "Highball Express". * When Dan receives a call from J.B. King, the voice heard on the other end is actually sped-up audio from a scene with Stacy and Harry from Promises, Promises. * This is the first episode where Mr. Conductor is onscreen with Schemer, albeit while Schemer is asleep. * Aurelio Padron joins the cast, starting off with this episode. * Both Thomas stories involve an engine playing tricks on others. * Mr. Conductor tells both stories to Dan and Kara in this episode. Gallery Oh, What A Tangled Web/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2